


Beyond Recollection

by Illegible_Handwriting



Series: Remembrance [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dink needs more depth, Gen, Have another Link, I don't know, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), More tags to be added, Why did I feel the need to tag the boys, all of them - Freeform, female Link OC, i figured it out, so this is partly what this is for, sooooo, there are more heroes than the LU bois, there is a story behind her, they're not even here yet, what do i do?, which I will probably tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Handwriting/pseuds/Illegible_Handwriting
Summary: In all of Hyrule's history, the Hero's Spirit has never chosen a girl as the hero.Researchers have tried to explain this strange phenomenon.Are there simply no acceptable women before or during a crisis? Is the Hero's Spirit nostalgic, or stuck-up? Is it by pure chance that the hero has always been male?No one knows the real answer.Save for one old man.And it is said that he is senile.∆∆∆A first look at a hero the world once knew.
Relationships: All the boys(Linked Universe) & OC, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight(Linked Universe) & OC
Series: Remembrance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198667
Kudos: 12





	Beyond Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is the fic I was restraining myself from writing. 
> 
> I lost.
> 
> I wrote this and I kinda...yeah. I made another video game. Not for real, though. I'll most likely write this new Link's whole adventure so you guys can understand her a bit more and stuff, figure out what happened to her so that...
> 
> Sorry, that's spoilers. My lips are sealed.
> 
> But I am pretty happy with this chapter, so I wanted to post it so that I didn't keep looking at it and eventually decide that it's horrible and I need to rewrite the entire thing. Again.

Link grunted, turning over on her side and trying to get comfortable. The birds had barely started to sing - she was entitled to get at least a bit more rest. 

A bird flew onto her shoulder, perching there, singing, occasionally pecking at her, and generally being a nuisance. She groaned in exasperation.

"A'right, a'right, I'm up," she grumbled, sitting up and shooing the bird off her shoulder. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around, smacking her lips tiredly. 

The morning had dawned cool and pink, shining gently through the tree leaves to where she had decided to camp. Dew sparkled on the grass around her, as well as on her leather belt, bag, and Shadow Sword, which was stabbed into the ground beside her. 

Link yawned and stretched out her back. The warped tree root she had used as a bed wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but when you couldn't warp anywhere anymore or ask anyone for anything, you had to make do. 

She shook her head to clear out anymore tiredness, then tied her shoulder-length golden brown hair into a quick ponytail. She stood up, throwing the cloak she had used as a blanket over her shoulders and fastening it around her neck, and grabbed her belt, securing that around her waist, and buckled her bow, quiver, and sheath to her back, grabbing her sword and flipping it around with one hand, sheathing it and rolling her neck. 

Link sat back down, looking through her inventory. 

"I'll need more potion," she murmured to herself. "And maybe a fairy or two, but I can get those at the old man's house. Potions and bombs and," she glanced over her shoulder, "maybe some arrows." 

Alright then. 

A trip to Castletown. 

Link didn't particularly like Castletown. Too many memories. 

Ironically. 

But they had what she needed, so it was better to simply go there and get everything at once. 

Link frowned. It would delay her trip to see the old man, whom she hadn't seen in about a month, but not by much. Maybe a few extra days worth of travel. Just a few hours if she managed to get a mount. 

Link stood and brushed the dirt off her rumpled tunic and leggings, and set off, occasionally glancing at the sky to keep going the right direction. 

When she reached the far edge of the forest, Link closed her eyes for a moment, simply reveling in the feel of the morning sun on her cheeks, before starting to make her way across Hyrule Field to the castle in the distance, keeping one hand tense and alert, ready to draw her sword at any moment. Monsters knew her well, sadly. And with the increasing amounts of attacks, the Royal Guard and the Hyrulean Army could only do so much. 

She snorted, tossing her head. They were a petulant bunch of hostile know-it-alls who hadn't killed a bokoblin without help in their lives. It was pitiful, really, just how useless hundreds of trained, well-armed men could be. 

A kargorok's call shook her out of her wandering thoughts, but it was far off, and she was in no danger at the moment. She shrugged and continued on, coming within reach of the castle as the sun reached its peak. 

There were a few guards along the drawbridge, and Link rolled her eyes, exasperated. Guards were the worst. 

She pulled up the hood on her weather-worn gray cloak, and edged along the river, silently pleading to whatever deity that would listen that the guards wouldn't see her. It would simply lead to more complications - complications Link wasn't ready to deal with at that moment. 

Thankfully, she made it out of sight without trouble, and pulled out her hookshot, aiming at the Castletown wall, and whisked herself up the stone to the walkway around the top, stowing away the item and jumping lightly down on the other side before any soldiers saw her, quickly blending in with the crowd. 

Link tread the path she now knew by heart that led to the back of the weapon shop. She heard the owner, a man with a small, sharp goatee and not much hair, hawking his wares in the storefront window. She bit her lip and quickly scaled the ivy that was climbing up the back wall of the store, dropping down through the small window that opened onto the second floor. 

Glancing around simply out of habit, Link got to work, grabbing a few bundles of arrows and a full bomb bag, stuffing the arrows in her quiver and emptying the bombs she needed from the bag into her own bomb bag, then replacing it on the shelf where she had taken it. The owner was still yelling out his window, but he was bound to come up the stairs before long, and Link really wanted to get to the old man's house before sundown. 

Link bit her lip, trying to decide what to do, and finally her heroic side won over. Sighing at herself, she took a few rupees from her wallet and tossed them in front of the bomb bag, then leaped out of the window, grabbed the edge next rooftop, and pulled herself up. There was no point in hanging around; the sound of the rupees hitting the wooden shelf were bound to draw the merchant quickly. As Link scampered away, she could already hear the man's heavy footsteps on the stairs. 

She quickly jumped down onto the street below, blending in with the lively, bustling crowds of people heading every which way. She slipped into another current of shoppers that led her directly out of town, and tore across the drawbridge before any soldiers could catch her or any questions could be asked. 

She whistled as she ran, hoping any of her woodland friends heard, and praying that she could outrun the guards that had started yelling after her. Cries of "Hey! Stop!" rang in her ears, and she scowled, not overly excited to be overtaken and questioned. 

The shouts turned into cries of alarm as a large deer barreled through their ranks, running full pelt towards Link. She grinned for the first time in a long while, and grabbed one of the buck's large horns, uttering a whispered thank you into his ears as she swung herself onto his back. 

Within minutes, the girl and the deer were out of sight and just entering Faron Woods. She slipped off his back, tossing him a spare apple and continuing on foot. Quinn's shop came into view, and Link readied herself to get in, grab the potion, and get out. She wasn't entirely willing to go through more hassle than it was worth, and what would be the point, anyway? 

She casually walked into the potion store, nodding to Quinn and walking over to the large pot of red potion. She took her time, scooping each bottle full and storing them in her pack. She glanced at the owner; Quinn wasn't looking at her anymore, instead scanning the forest for potential customers. Link let out a sharp breath of annoyance through her nostrils and walked back out the door to continue on the path.

∆∆∆

It was almost dusk when Link glanced up at the sky. The cool breeze swirled the clouds above into twisting patterns, intricate designs painting the sky. A smile quirked on her lips at the thought, but she shook her head and continued on, determined to get to the old man's house. 

It was then a cry split the night. 

Link's head snapped up, pointy ears twitching to pinpoint the sound. Another shriek rent the sky, and Link tore through the trees, off the path and onto the less tread parts of the forest. She unsheathed her sword as she ran, and burst out onto a clearing full of monsters. In the center of the camp was a pretty young woman with strawberry blonde hair that seemed to have just fainted. 

Both parties stared at each other for a moment before a bokoblin let out a battlecry and charged Link. She cut it in half, halting it in its tracks and letting it disappear into a puff of black smoke. 

The other monsters were incensed. They charged. 

Link dodged the first attacks, throwing a boko over her shoulder and letting another monster's arrow impale it as it got up. She spun her Shadow Sword in her hand, slicing up a few more beasts. As more charged, she simply spun, hacking off limbs and stabbing anything that came near. She rolled once, getting out of the crush of monsters, and took out her bow, picking off as many as she could before they realized she was, in fact, behind them. 

An arrow flew past her ear and thudded into the tree behind her, leaving a small groove on her earlobe. She snarled as she dodged a moblin's heavy swing, sliding on the leaves between its legs, then coming up and stabbing it in the back, before facing another pack of 'blins. 

As Link fought, she caught a small bit of movement out of the corner of her eye. The woman the monsters had been terrorizing was slowly coming to, shaking her head blearily and starting to look around. 

Link needed to end this fast. 

Thankfully, there weren't as many monsters anymore, and she kicked the final one off her sword, plunging the weapon into the dirt as the woman laid eyes on the carnage, and then her in the middle of it. 

Link quickly knelt next to the woman, helping her sit up. 

"What happened?" the woman whispered, gaining control of her voice. She turned to the girl. "Who are you?" 

"C'mon," Link grunted, trying to get the woman to her feet and stay in her line of sight at the same time. "There were some monsters, is all. I got 'em, though." 

The woman nodded listlessly as Link leaned over to grab her sword, sheathing it with one hand. The other she waved in the woman's face, which did actually work, from the experiments she had run. 

"The village you're from is in that direction," Link directed, pointing at the way she had come. "Keep going that way and you'll find the main path. Can you tell me why you were out this far?"

The woman nodded again. "I was simply taking a walk. On the path. But there was this...dark thing, and-" she cut herself off, shaking her head as Link struggled to keep herself in the woman's line of sight. 

"A dark thing, eh?" she asked. "Don't worry about it. There are plenty of dark things out here. Maybe you saw a deer or something." She pushed the woman lightly towards the path from behind. "Go home, Mom." 

"Hmm?" The woman turned back around, but Link had dived into the shadowy underbrush on the edge of the clearing. "Is someone there?" She sounded frightened, but scampered away through the forest. 

"A dark thing…" Link murmured, attempting to distract herself from the trying encounter. She had an idea of what it meant, but she needed to talk to someone.

Someone she could trust. 

Someone who remembered everything.

She stood back up, cracking her neck, and looked up at the sky. Shadows were deepening, and the sun was shining its final rays on the land. 

Link's brow furrowed in determination, and she ran deeper into the forests of Faron.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just sort of showing you her life??? I guess??? This entire thing is chock-full of secrets, so you'll just have to wait and see, I guess. 
> 
> I have yet to figure out what her LU nickname will be, I'm leaning towards either Wisp or Veil, probably Veil but if you guys have another name that might be better, please put that in comments! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo, your support is amazing!
> 
> <3 Illeg


End file.
